


He Who Gets Slapped

by orphan_account



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, The Firm (TV)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Episode Tag, F/M, Face Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for "Chapter Six."  Ray liked it when Tammy slapped him at the courthouse.  Liked it a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Who Gets Slapped

**Author's Note:**

> There's something about Ray and Tammy together that I really like, and I never thought I would think that about a pairing that included a character played by Juliette Lewis.

“Remember when you slapped my face, back at the courthouse?”  Having fought the good fight, racked up another win for the good guys, Ray and Tammy were cuddling up on the floor in their bathrobes, leaning against the couch.  They both liked that, for some reason, found the floor much more comfortable than the couch, even though it was a very nice couch.

“Yeah, sorry about that, I really should have pulled that back a little, huh?”

Ray pulled at his collar, and Tammy started paying more attention.  That was one of Ray’s tells, the one that meant he was thinking sexy thoughts.

“Um, well….”  Ray was hardly ever this shy, unless she mentioned marriage.  Sometimes she brought the subject up because she kind of liked seeing him like this.

“By all means, share with the class, Mr. McDeere,” Tammy said, doing her best Abby-in-the-classroom impression.

“I kinda liked it,” Ray confessed.

“Oh, really?”  Tammy’s question was really more of a placeholder than anything else, while she tried to process what Ray had just said.

“Liked it _a lot_ ,” Ray said.  “Like, I wouldn’t mind if you did it again.”

“Oh, really?”  Tammy repeated, but this time her voice was lower, that tone that would tell Ray that she was also thinking sexy thoughts.

“Not, you know, just for no reason.  Not at the office because you think we should zig and I think we should zag.”

“You’d only want me to slap you under, shall we say, _special_ circumstances,” Tammy said thoughtfully.

Ray kissed her temple.  “Yeah, baby.  Is that weird?”

Tammy considered it.  “In the grand scheme of things, I’d have to say that it is not.”

Ray pulled her even closer.  “Do you think it’s something you could do?”

Tammy thought about that.  It was kind of hard to think carefully about that, with Ray holding her so close and so nice and smelling so good.  She already knew they would both be getting some tonight; that was a foregone conclusion.  But now Ray had put something new on the table, and Tammy had to put some actual thought into whether or not she could do this.

“For me?” Ray asked.

“Let me get this straight,” Tammy said, wanting to make sure she understood the request.  “You want me to slap your face.”

“Uh-huh,” Ray said, nuzzling her neck.

Well, God knew that between the two of them, both giving and getting, there had been plenty of ass slapping.  But hitting someone on the face…that was not something she’d ever thought she’d associate with sex.  It was more like domestic abuse.

“I dunno,” she sighed.  She mostly wanted to give Ray what he wanted, just like he did for her (well, except for that whole marriage thing).  “I don’t want to, you know, _abuse_ you.”

Ray sighed, disappointed.  “Sorry, babe,” he said regretfully.  “I just…it was pretty hot.”

“How about I just shove you down on your back and have my wicked, wicked way with you?” Tammy offered.

“Oh, yeah,” Ray said enthusiastically, moving them both sideways.  Tammy pushed him down, maybe being a little more forceful than she usually would be, because maybe she couldn’t bring herself to slap his face, but she could definitely bring the aggression.

They pushed one another’s robes off, Tammy straddling Ray’s stomach.  Tammy bent down for a kiss or four.  Ray was pliant beneath her, parting his lips but letting her control the kiss.  This wasn’t anything they hadn’t done before, Ray under her, letting her be in charge of their pleasure.  She took his mouth with hers, and he accepted it with one his grateful, husky little moans, the kind that drove her crazy with lust.  She pulled back, loving the way he lifted his head, trying to get more.

“May I?”  Ray asked, running his hands up her thighs.  He didn’t always ask, but Tammy found it hot as fuck when he did, nearly as hot as when he _didn’t._

“You just do that, mister,” she said, and his hands moved slowly up her thighs until they got high enough to go from my-that’s-quite-a-nice-feeling to get-your-fingers-inside-me-now.  Tammy lifted herself off him, just enough that he could get his hand in where it would do the most good.

“God!” Ray exclaimed.  “You’re wet already, and Jesus, so hot.”

Tammy just moaned in agreement.  It wasn’t liked she needed to either refute or confirm the evidence.  She slid back a little, poised to sink down.

“You ready for me, baby?”  She could hear the husky desire in her own voice, and she knew from blissful experience what that did for Ray.

“God, yes, please,” Ray said, his voice thick.  He guided her slightly, and she sank down on him, her head falling back and her eyes closing.  It was so good, even after all these years, his cock hitting her cervix, that spot that everyone said was supposed to hurt when having something slamming against it.  Tammy figured she was lucky, because that had never hurt her, it was good, so good, that she moved up and down just to feel it over and over.

Ray’s hands were gripping her hips, not guiding or pushing, just holding on for the ride.  She laughed from sheer pleasure, and opened her eyes to look down at him.  He was staring at her intently, like she was the only thing in a beautiful world of his own making.  The first time he’d held eye contact with her while they were having sex, she’d had to turn away from the force, the intensity, the intimacy of that stare, but now it was familiar, needed, loved.

“I think I can,” she said breathlessly.

“Yeah, baby, you just let go whenever you want to,” he encouraged.

“No,” she sighed.  “I mean, what you said before,” and Jesus, it was hard to get a coherent thought out there.

“Oh, Jesus,” he said, his face nearly contorting in anticipation.  “God, yes, Tammy, please?”

And she slapped him across the face just as she also sank down on his cock.  She didn’t hit him as hard as she had earlier in the day, but he gasped.  But it was a good gasp.

“Harder, babe, please,” he begged.

So she hit him again, just as hard as that first slap, back in the courthouse.

“Oh, God, babe, that’s it, that’s exactly it, again,” he said.

Tammy slapped him again, and she felt a little weird and awkward and kind of off-balance.  Slapping Ray across the face wasn’t doing anything for her, pro or con, but he was clearly loving it, his hands now gripping her hips even tighter, moving her up and down exactly the way she loved it.  She hit him once more before the force of her orgasm made her forget to do anything that wasn’t an automatic reaction.

Ray pushed up one last time, and he was gone, moaning her name, telling her how much he loved her.  Tammy collapsed forward on his chest.

“Christ, that was hot,” Ray said when he got his breath back.  He stroked her hair.  “Love you, Tammy, so much.”

“You’re welcome,” she said languidly.

Ray pulled his head off to the side so he could look at her face.  “You hated that, didn’t you?”

“Hmm,” Tammy considered how she felt about what she’d just done.  “I didn’t _hate_ it exactly.  I didn’t _not_ hate it, either.  I liked that you liked it.  I might even be able to do it again, sometime, with the right incentive.  But slapping you during sex is never going to be my métier.”

Ray laughed; she guessed it was partly in relief that he hadn’t disgusted her.  “I am never gonna hear the end of that, am I?”

“Nope,” she said cheerfully.  “I never should have given you that word-a-day calendar.”


End file.
